NO VAS A CAMBIAR
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: UA. Sango está cansada de que su relación con Miroku no vaya a ninguna parte. Y aunque lo ame, cree que lo mejor es irse y tratar de olvidar pero, ¿que sucede si se vuelven a encontrar? SxM y otras parejas. Lean y review!
1. Introducción

**DISCLAMEIR****: INUYASHA**** NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Summary**Sango está cansada de que su relación con Miroku no valla a ninguna parte. Y aunque lo ame, cree que lo mejor es irse y tratar de olvidar pero¿que sucede si se vuelven a encontrar?

NO VAS A CAMBIAR

Miroku estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero Sango no podía conciliar el sueño.

Pensaba acerca de su vida y lo que había pasado con ella. Se encontraba bien con Miroku pero necesitaba algo más, algo que no iba a conseguir con él; quizá un futuro, quizá felicidad. Él era bueno, dulce y un buen amante pero su vida no iba a ninguna parte. Era como si él continuara siendo un niño que nunca iba a crecer, y Sango necesitaba un hombre. Y además, Miroku tenía otro gran problema: Mujeres.

Bueno, en realidad no eran un problema para él, pero sí para Sango. Él siempre decía que la amaba, que ella significaba todo para él y que eso nunca iba a cambiar, pero Sango no estaba segura de eso y ya estaba harta. Estaba harta, incluso enferma, de su actitud con las mujeres y él no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

Sango se levantó de la cama. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tomó su maleta y puso toda su ropa dentro. Había decidido algo, algo importante… iba a dejar a Miroku.

Luego de haber tomado su ropa y el resto de sus cosas, agarró su chaqueta. Miroku aún dormía. Lo observó. Se veía lindo y tierno como un niño pequeño; sonrió.

Ella lo amaba pero no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Quería a un Miroku diferente, pero él no iba a cambiar.

Besó su mejilla por última vez y dejó la casa.

Una lágrima cayendo por su cara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, hola, hola.

¿Qué decir? Esta historia se me ocurrió hace un par de días y comencé el fic en inglés y ahora lo paso también al castellano u.u

Bueno, esto es una introducción a la historia nada más, introducción muy pequeña, pero la continuaré pronto si dejan reviews con sus opiniones. Sí??? Please.

Mahiara Hiteru


	2. Tres años después, mi vida

**DISCLAMEIR: INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Summary**Sango está cansada de que su relación con Miroku no valla a ninguna parte. Y aunque lo ame, cree que lo mejor es irse y tratar de olvidar pero¿que sucede si se vuelven a encontrar?

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**NO VAS A CAMBIAR**

**Tres años después…**** mi vida.**

Sango corría presurosa hacia el hotel donde trabajaba, iba a llegar tarde, lo sabía. El hotel se llamaba Shikon no Tama (Cómo si no?) y trabajaba ahí desde hacia algunos meses.

Su vida en Los angeles desde que había abandonado Japón había sido muy normal y siempre se encontraba pidiendo trabajo en un lugar completamente distinto al anterior , ya que siempre la despedían. Ya fuera porque llegaba tarde, como esperaba no le sucediera en aquel momento, o por una pelea con el jefe, o por cualquier otra cosa no duraba más de un par de meses en un empleo.

Sango ya tenía veintiún años y no había cambiado mucho desde sus dieciocho cuando había decidido dejar todo atrás.

Se encontraba agitada en la puerta del hotel por haber corrido todo el camino desde su apartamento hasta ahí, para no llegar tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-Sólo unos minutos Sango.

-Es que el despertador… Kagome¿Sesshomaru ya sabe?- Kagome había sido su amiga desde que había conseguido el empleo de recepcionista en el hotel.

Y Sesshomaru era uno de los dos hijos del dueño del hotel. Era muy correcto y serio respecto al trabajo y, también, en la vida en general.

-No aún no ha pasado por aquí. Pero Sango, somos recepcionistas, se supone que debemos estar aquí a tiempo, para atender a la gente que llega al hotel y a…

-los que bajan de sus habitaciones con estúpidos problemas, lo sé. Disculpa.

-No es nada.- Dijo Kagome sonriendo. Sango que ya tenía puesto el uniforme del hotel, una camisa blanca y una falda que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos zapatos negros de taco no muy alto, se puso detrás del mostrador con Kagome y ambas comenzaron a atender a los clientes y las llamadas que comenzaron a llegar.

-A veo que trabajan- Dijo la voz de Sesshomaru a sus espaldas.

-Así es.- Dijo Sango como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bien.- Dijo y sin más se fue por el elevador. Kagome y Sango se miraron y sonrieron.

-Buenos días, chicas.

-Buenos días, Kouga.- Saludaron ambas.

-¿Qué quería ese freezer?- Preguntó el chico apoyado en el mostrador.

-Saber si tra-ba-ja-ba-mos. – Dijo Sango rodando los ojos.

-Ay, qué estúpido. A mí ya me tiene harto está detrás mio todo el tiempo como si esperara que cometiera algún error para despedirme.- Se quejó el muchacho.

Kouga era el hermano mayor de Kagome y siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Trabajaba reparando cañerías, artefactos eléctricos y todo tipo de cosas en el hotel.

-Bueno, no sean tan crueles con él, sólo trata de que todo esté en orden. – Dijo Kagome.

-Dime hermanita¿cómo estás?-Preguntó Kouga.

-¿Igual que hoy en la mañana?- Inquirió Kagome sonriendo. Kouga rió.

-Bueno, dime, no ha llegado el sarnoso ricachón?- Preguntó Kouga mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Kagome negó con la cabeza. –Bien. Bueno voy a tomar un café porque, por suerte, a ningún estúpido se le perdió un tornillo. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.-Respondieron las chicas.

-Oye, Kagome¿para qué Inuyasha se había ido a Tokio la semana pasada?- Inquirió Sango.

-Pues, supongo que para ver como iban las cosas en el Shikon no Tama que se encuentra allí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, por nada.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Kagome y levantó el tubo del teléfono que sonaba aturdidoramente hacía varios minutos.

Sango no podía evitar recordar que persona vivía en aquella ciudad tan lejos de allí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un muchacho de largos cabellos negros entraba en ese momento por las grandes puertas del hotel.

-Buenos días.- Dijo y se dirigió a su oficina a un lado del vestíbulo.

-Buenos días-Respondieron ambas a la espalda de Inuyasha.

-Oye, sí nosotras estamos bien y tú?- Dijo Sango sarcásticamente. Él chico se dio la vuelta de mala gana y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Pues, yo de la peor manera.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Sí¿tan mal te fue en el viaje?- Inquirió Sango.

-Sólo se que no volveré a ir. Debía de hacer cuarenta grados y no cayó una sola gota de lluvia en toda la maldita semana. Todo por la culpa del estúpido de Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué de Sesshomaru?- Preguntó Sago curiosa.

-Porque fue a decirle a mi padre- Imitando la voz de su hermano.- Papi por que no le dices a Inuyasha que el mismo valla a Tokio a rostizarse, yo no quiero ir prefiero quedarme aquí a hacerme el matón- Sango y Kagome rieron.

Inuyasha era el hermano menor de Sesshomaru, nunca se llevaban bien . No era nada parecido a su hermano, lo único que compartían era el padre. Inuyasha jamás presumía de su trabajo a diferencia de su hermano.

-Osea que Sesshomaru no quería ir y te dio el trabajo a ti.- Resumió Kagome.

-Así es. Bueno será mejor que valla a trabajar, nos vemos.

-Adiós.-Respondieron ambas.

-¿Sango vamos a almorzar?

-Sí, espera, voy a avisarle a Kikyo que nos reemplace.

-De acuerdo.- Coincidió Kagome.

Sango golpeó en la puerta de la administradora del hotel.

-Adelante.- Respondió la voz de Kikyo del otro lado. Sango abrió la puerta y desde allí le dijo:

-Oye, es la hora del almuerzo. Debes venir a la recepción.

-Sí, lo sé Sango. Vamos.- Dijo dejando lo que hacía y siguiendo a la castaña hasta el vestíbulo.

-Hola.-Dijo Kagome.

-Hola.- Respondió Kykio.- Bueno vayan y no olviden que deben seguir trabajando a partir de las cuatro.

-Lo sabemos.- Dijeron y salieron a la calle.

En un restaurant se sentaron y pidieron ambas algo para comer.

-Oye, Sango.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees que haya algo aún entre Kykio e Inuyasha?

-Pues, no, la verdad. ¿Te gusta Inuyasha, verdad?

-No, yo so-solo quería saber si…- Sango arqueó una ceja.- Bueno, sí.- Admitió Kagome sonrojada.

-Yo creo que tú le gustas a Inuyasha.- Dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Sí, claro.

-En serio Kagome. Yo creo que sí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de estar dando vueltas por la ciudad, a las cuatro ya estaban nuevamente en el hotel.

-Hola chicas¿cómo están?

-Bien¿y tú Ayame?

-Bien. Estaba buscando a Kouga¿no lo vieron?

-Pues, no, no lo vimos. Pero debe estar afuera en el parque del hotel pateando piedras.- Dijo Kagome.

-Lo buscaré por ahí entonces.- Dijo Ayame sonriendo, y se fue.

-A Ayame le gusta tu hermano.- Dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Lo sé.- Coincidió Kagome de igual manera.

-Ah Kagome, Sango.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Preguntó Sango prestando atención al chico.

-Es que me olvidé de decirles y luego lo voy a olvidar.

-Ya dilo.- Lo apuró la chica.

-Bueno, ya voy. Un chico conocí se mudará a Los Angeles y vendrá a hospedarse a éste hotel. No deben cobrarle nada porque quiso pagarme por adelantado en Japón.

-Inuyasha¿qué haces que no trabajas?

-Sesshomaru métete en tus cosas.- Respondió con los dientes apretados Inuyasha. -¿Qué le vas a decir a papá?

-Eres un irresponsable.- Dijo Sesshomaru y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle a su hermano una fría mirada.

-Vete al diablo.- Respondió Inuyasha.- Bueno, ya me voy. – Dijo a Kagome y Sango y se fue a su oficina pisando fuerte.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-Sí.- Dijo Kagome, negando con la cabeza.- No nos dijo el nombre de esa persona.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, aquí el primer capítulo de éste ****fic**

**Sólo quiero agradecer a ****Tsuki****-****one****-chan por su ****review****. Gracias**** y lamento lo de la idea ****n.n****´**

**Espero guste esta historia, **

**Mata ****ne**

**Mahiara****Hiteru**


End file.
